Before You
by lovesJS
Summary: 'STILL IN PROGRESS' What was Aphrodite's life like before Zoey Redbird came along and knocked her off of her pedastal? Perfect? Hellish? Or downright crap?


**Aphrodite's past isn't mentioned much in the HoN series (unless you count the little scene with her parents in **_**Betrayed**_**) so I decided; 'Why not play about with her past?'  
It seemed like fun and I got to make up her first name before she was Marked, it was going to be something crazy but I thought that might've been stupid and would've ruined the first chapter because it wouldn't looked serious. Ah well...  
Enjoy!**

Chapter One  
Aphrodite/Christina

Fucking typical. Just as things are starting to cool down something happens to relight the fire.

"Christina LaFont! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." Then, everything went black.

* * *

"Shit!" I opened my eyes to see three pair staring back at me, "Well don't just stand there. Get me a fucking Tylenol!"

"Uh, Christina?" Rachel looked at me with her big green eyes that complemented her thick locks of auburn hair.

"What? And will you stop looking at me like I'm a fucking freak."

"Well, um, you kinda are." Tina snickered.

"Stop being such a bitch Tina, I think it matches her eyes and it looks really pretty." Sarah was always the peace maker and at times I was really thankful for that but right now I was pissed. And I wasn't going to mess about, I wanted to know what the fuck was up.

"Tell. Me. What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening!" I yelled at them all causing Sarah to flinch. That made me feel bad, not that I was going to admit it.

"You've been Marked!" Rachel always did have the big mouth.

"Fuck."

"Yeah well, I'd love to stay and see your parents freak but well, I've got to go spread the good news. I'm sure Paul would _love_ to hear about this." Fucking slut! I knew she'd always been jealous that I was with Paul but now to go after him not two hours after I'd been Marked.

"Tina, go to Hell."

"Gladly, but don't worry. I'll take good care of your _ex_-boyfriend while I'm there." She turned and trotted out of my house.

"It's OK Christina; her heart's as grey as her eyes. Paul wouldn't go with her anyway. We all know he likes blondes." Sarah always made me feel better, and yeah, it's true, Paul does like blondes and Tina's hair was jet black.

"I've never liked Tina. She's a bitch." I looked at Rachel, she's never cussed in her life. "What? I needed to get that off of my chest."

"Christina? Where are you? Your father and I are home."

"Crap! You guys better go. You don't want to witness my mom breaking down." I said it more for my sake rather than theirs.

"Bye!" They chimed and made their way through the back door.

* * *

"You've ruined everything."

"Mom, it's not like I walked up to the tracker and asked to be Marked. I was happy with my life at Chatham Hall." I tried reasoning with her.

"Don't give me that. This is not about whether or not you were happy at Chatham Hall, this is about living with me and your father."

"Not everything is about you! I told you, I didn't ask for this." My mom lifted her hand and struck me across the face.

"The press had already been informed. The call didn't make a difference." My father walked into the sitting room and sat down in one of my mom's posh winged back chairs and caged his face in his hands.

"Look what you have done now. Your father was only elected Mayor of Tulsa three weeks ago. Now all of his campaigns a ruined because you've gone and got yourself Marked." My mother never stopped.

"I've had enough of this. I'm not listening to anymore," I was cut off by a rattling cough that came deep from my throat, "See? It's started already. If I don't get to the House of Night soon, I'll die."

My mother puffed up getting ready to start a screaming match when my father stopped her, "Let her go Kathleen, she's right."

"You were no help, we could've stopped this..." she hissed at him.

I didn't wait around to listen to their argument; I went upstairs and started packing my belongings into my Betsey Johnson suitcase.

_Skirts, shirts, shoes, underwear, makeup_, I mentally ticked things off that I would need. When I'd filled my suitcase I moved onto my carry on and filled that with toiletries, etc. I looked at my bed and armoire and wished to the gods (or was it goddesses?) that I would be able to have my own furniture at the House of Night.

_Well, I suppose anything is better than living here with the demon mother._..

**I'm sure if I should carry on with this or not. If you would like to read more of it let me know and if I get at least 5 reviews saying you _would_ like more then I will carry on :)  
#Hannah**


End file.
